


A Crown of Flowers

by crimson_r



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Stick of Truth, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_r/pseuds/crimson_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>真理之杖AU，游戏设定Kyle是精灵王，Stan是被精灵养大的人类战士，对抗cartman的人类大军。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crown of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Crown of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304968) by [quartetship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship). 



同山中精灵一起长大，Stanley一直都不太有归属感。

他是人类没错，可精灵们收养了很多人，除开Stan一个个似乎都融入了精灵们的生活方式。和他多位兄弟比起，他总觉得自己无可救药的笨拙。

 

“多位”或许是有点轻描淡写——多年来精灵王与王后已经领养了几十个孩子，有的比Stan年长也有不少比他年幼。

大大小小的兄弟姐妹们乐于在由精灵王室的慷慨而生的庞大家族中找到一席之地，每个人都有自己的地位，每个孩子都是皇室心爱的孩子，被赋予着相同的优待——除了戴上精灵王桂冠的未来。

这是唯一一个在出生时便决定了的荣誉。

Kyle;独一无二的精灵王子。他的父母因没有其他亲生骨肉而宠爱着他，即使他们几乎每天都在提醒着他的责任和负担，作为他与生俱来的权力的代价。他总是在他们的监管之下，总是为了些Stan永远不明白的东西准备着。

Stan几乎要可怜起这个王子，小小身躯背负着这么大的期望。但是，当他看到他与他贵为王后的母亲交换充满温情的眼神，当他看到他模仿他父亲的站姿，任何Stan为Kyle感到的悲伤都会被压抑住。

至少王子知道他的归所，和Stan不同。

Kyle属于此。

\------------

 

“Kyle王子？ ”  
Stan发现王子蹲在森林之外的花园的灌木丛中，默默看着周边田野。他慢慢地走近，生怕会打断什么。Kyle看见Stan不是他正在躲的人，挥挥手让他过来。

 

“你在这里做什么，殿下？ ”

“我在躲人，很明显不是吗。倒是你在这野地里做什么 - Stanley，对吗？ ”

Stan没有一个合理的答案。相反，他只是耸耸肩。 “没什么，我想。散步。只是觉得有点怪，看你在这里......这样。 ”

“嗯，这肯定不是我消遣的最佳选择，但我宁愿把我的时间花费在这个灌木丛上也不想被一些人追赶。 ”

“追赶？ ！谁一直在追你吗，殿下？他们有没有伤害你？ ”不知为何Stan忽然担心起来，但Kyle挥挥手让他安静下来。

“别这么大声，Stanley！会被听到的！不，我当然不曾受到伤害，我只是厌倦了被人跟随以及被礼物掩埋。 ”

“是的，这听上去可怕极了。 ”Stan戏弄道。年轻的王子回瞪了他一眼。

 

“你知道让人们跟在身边不停不休地骚扰你是什么感觉吗？装作对你感兴趣，供上各路物质财富，仅仅因为他们觉得你可能为他们所利。那些人里没有人真的喜欢我，Stanley。他们都只是想接近精灵王子。他们想要与王族建立纽带。他们不在乎除开王子的称号以外的我。 “

“我在乎。 ”Stan平静地说。他没有抬头，有点不好意思去看Kyle的眼睛。当他终于直视另一个男孩时他发现Kyle正盯着他，脸上的奇异的表情让Stan小小的沸腾了。

 

“你......你这么说是为了讨我欢心吗？ ”Kyle说，小心翼翼。

“您在说什么啊 ，殿下。我不需要您的恩惠，但我会设法赢得您的友谊。 ”  
Kyle笑了——Stan惊讶地意识到他之前从来没有见到过。 Kyle把手放在Stan的肩膀上。

 

“你已经赢得它了 。 ”

 

——————————

 

在青少年时期，Stan发现了剑斗。  
他觉得手握刀剑时的自己时最放松而真实的。他的好斗，他的无所事事，和任何他没有能力应付的情绪都可以由这个完美的出口发泄。其中包括着他对精灵王子日益复杂的感情。

Kyle是一个很好的陪练伙伴 ——他不像Stan般精通用剑，但他的动作与他的思维都无比敏捷。Stan最爱的无非就是与王子的对决，尽管王后不赞成她的儿子涉及这危险的运动。Stan打赌她也不会赞同他自己对她儿子抱有的想法。

那些想法是渐进的，他和Kyle自灌木丛那天起就非常亲密，成长为最好的朋友和兄弟。当他们变成青少年 ——或者说小男子汉，王后总是这样称呼他们 —— Stan开始注意到他以前从未注意过的王子的事情。没过多久，他的梦就时常被Kyle占据。

他没有告诉王子，但他的行为已足够坦白一切。Stan明显仰慕着那个男孩，但和别人不一样的是Stan并不是在迷恋未来的精灵王 ，他爱上的是他最好的朋友，Kyle。

Kyle让Stan觉得特别。他使他感觉受到重视——像他真的属于哪似的。  
Stan担心万一王子知道了他的真实感受，Kyle可能会放弃他们的友谊。太阳不会因此不再升起，但如果他们的友谊不复从前，Stan知道他永远不会再感到那么的完整。

于是，他尽力把他的感受和想法掩藏起来，把它们藏在刀片后面，从不提起。

在这样做时，他成了一个熟练的战士。

他成为了王室最忠实的仆人。

他成为一名骑士。

 

————————

Kyle是从他的第十七个生日——一个在精灵文化中极为重要的时机——还有数日不到时失踪的。他的母亲沮丧多过担忧，派出搜索队围绕整个山上找他，但他们几小时后两手空空的回来了。  
Stan偷偷溜出去找Kyle。即使他已经被封爵，但似乎只要Kyle不在身边就没有人注意到他的缺席，也许他的宠物除外。

Stan没有带着他忠实的幼犬，那是Kyle给他的十七岁生日礼物。精力充沛的小狗名为斯帕克，一直是两个男孩忠诚的朋友。Stan让斯帕克在原地待着，因为如果Kyle不希望被其他人发现，斯帕克的叫声可不会乖乖地让Kyle如愿。

Stan内心惊讶着斯帕克居然这么听话，出发穿越森林去寻找他的朋友。

 

而王子的藏身之处不出他所料。

 

Kyle在皇家园林里最大的丛林后抱膝坐着, 当他需要独处的时候他总是去那里，但他从没有反感过Stan的陪伴。Kyle看到Stan后收紧他的腿，拍了拍他身边的地。

“你全家的人都在找你。” 他没问Kyle为何躲起来了。

“我知道，这就是为什么我在这里。我受不了那些为我愚蠢的生日而做的准备活动了。 ”

“那对你来说是个重要的日子，Kyle，你要成为——”

“一个成年人，没啥了不起的。你已经成年好几个月了，有什么被真正地改变了吗？ ”

Stan耸耸肩。 “好吧我没有，但你是一个王子。 ”

“谢谢你的提醒。” Kyle说。 “但是你看，17岁对我来说无非是多了个王冠，这样当我长大我能戴一个更大的王冠，没什么可激动的。 ”

他踢着一堆聚集在他的脚下的花泄愤，Stan看不下去抢走了它们。

“你摘花了？ ”他调笑道。 “你不是对这类过敏吗？ ” Kyle点点头，翻了个白眼。

“我没摘。这是来自克里斯托弗爵士的礼物。这周的第三次了。他跟了我一路，我只好收下这些好让他别再跟着我。 ”

“他近来似乎真的在追求你。”Stan尽量让他的声音保持平稳。

Kyle哼了一声笑了。 “他自从我们还是孩子就一直在追求我，Stan，我也从来不感兴趣。他就像其他所有人，比起我自身更感兴趣于我头上的王冠。王冠让所有人都假装喜欢我。 “

“不是每个人都假装。”Stan喃喃自语，几乎听不见。

Kyle微笑着低头在他的脚下，然后一只手滑向Stan的背。

“我知道你不是。”他回答，也是喃喃自语的音量。他们一起在沉默中舒适地坐了大约半小时，只有当日落的时候才动了动。

“我们该回家了”Stan起身，向Kyle伸出一只手。

“你是我保姆吗？ ”他开玩笑道，让Stan拉他起身。Kyle重心失衡向前倾去，好在Stan在他摔倒之前扶住了他。

“只是在尽我王室骑士的职责。 ”他不好意思地说。他们缓慢曲折地穿过森林向城堡前进。

 

“所以说，你作为王储的第一件要做的事是？ ”

听Stan把他的头衔念出声让Kyle笑了起来。 “我还没有想过这个问题，说实话我真的不喜欢做重大决定 。 我不喜欢那么多权利。 ”

“哦，拜托，肯定有什么事情...... ”

“好吧，我可以真的只想到一件事。我敢肯定一旦我加冕就会出现一群马屁精，我想指定某种能把他们都赶走的护卫。 ”

“哦，我明白了，有道理，我想。 ”Stan低头看着自己脚下的林地，看到美丽的白色鲜花。他抵抗着踩烂它们的诱惑。

Kyle一定注意到了他的沉默，拉住Stan停了下来。

“这是一个骑士该做的工作，一个忠诚守信的骑士，而你是我能想到的最有资格在我身边的人——你归属于此 ——当然，如果你愿意的话 。”

Stan无法抗拒在嘴角露出笑容。他单膝跪地，隆重地垂下了他的头。

“这将是我的荣幸，我的王子。 ”

Kyle又笑了起来，拉着他站起来。

“让我们回家吧，骑士爵士，整天逃离我的职责让我累极了。 ”

Stan点了点头，从地面采摘了一把白色的花，在剩下的路程中摆弄着他们，用他义姐很多年前教过他的方式把它们编织在一起。当他们到达坐落在山脚之下丛林之边的城堡，Stan把花环递给他的王子。

“我知道这算不上...”

“哦太令人失望了，因为我超爱花花草草。 ”

Kyle笑了。他仔细的看了看花环，然后把它放在他的头上。 “我宁愿戴这个王冠。 ”他轻快地说。 “不过，别人要是知道这样一个坚毅的骑士居然会制作花饰品该如何反应呢？ ”

“我经常好奇如果他们真的了解我的话会怎么看我。一群武断的精灵小鬼。”

Stan抱怨着，这时Kyle的嘴唇在他的脸颊按下一个纯洁的吻。他转过头看着他，睁大眼睛。

Kyle表现得满足而放松，仿佛他们之间发生的任何事情都是世界上最自然不过的事。它融化了在Stan的喉咙中的什么，使他失去了说话的能力。当Kyle凑近再吻他时他闭上眼睛。

“从现在开始我们要开始守护些小秘密了。 ”Kyle小声说道。

他摆正了Stan的头盔和他手工制作的冠冕，转身面向城堡。Stan握住他伸出的手。

他们就这样走着剩下的路，手牵着手沉浸于幸福中直到他人出现。

 

END


End file.
